


Death's Thief [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Episode Related, Fix-It, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Totems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Death comes to us all. When she came to Leonard Snart, she offered him a job.





	Death's Thief [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Femme Fatale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932326) by [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad). 
  * Inspired by [Now I am become Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049549) by [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad). 



**Title:** Death's Thief

 **Fandom:** DC's Legends of Tomorrow

 **Author:** oneiriad

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** 21:37

**Summary:**

Death comes to us all. When she came to Leonard Snart, she offered him a job.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/974856)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/DeathsThief.mp3)


End file.
